Oncogenes are one of the several cancer or tumor causing factors. Oncogenes direct the synthesis of oncoproteins which differ from their normal counterparts in either structure and/or quantity per cell. Through certain mechanisms, which are not yet fully understood, oncoproteins may convert the normal cells into cancerous entities.
Immunotherapy utilizing monoclonal antibodies directed against tumor marker antigens, which are normal cell products, has been attempted as a modality in the treatment of cancer. However, this procedure has certain limitations or disadvantages:
(a) It introduces foreign protein (monoclonal antibodies) into the patient; PA0 (b) Tumor-specific structure of antigens is usually undetermined; and PA0 (c) Functional significance of the antigen for the cell is often unknown.
In contrast, oncoproteins are known to be responsible for the continual growth of the tumor cells. Furthermore, oncoproteins are often immunogenic in their natural host and their presence on tumor cells renders the antigen presenting cells susceptible to immune surveillance. Despite such knowledge, however, the efficacy and potency of oncoproteins as immunogenic agents for the treatment of cancer have not yet been fully determined.